1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a liquid crystal display apparatus and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a construction of a liquid crystal display apparatus suitable for a display apparatus capable of limiting a viewing angle range of a display screen.
2. Related Art
In general, there is a case where an owner of a mobile phone or other portable information terminals with a liquid crystal display apparatus built in intends to see a display screen of the liquid crystal display apparatus while preventing other persons from seeing the display screen. In this case, conventionally, a narrow viewing angle display device has been used, or an optical film for limiting the viewing angle has been attached on the display screen. However, in a case where many persons intend to be allowed to see the display screen, since the viewing angel cannot be widened, the conventional methods are inconvenient.
Therefore, an apparatus having a liquid crystal display apparatus provided with a viewing angel controlling device for controlling the viewing angle and capable of changing the viewing angles between wide and narrow states by switching the viewing angle controlling device is disclosed (for example, see JP-A-2002-297044). For example, a technique for using a chiral nematic liquid crystal, a homogeneous liquid crystal, a randomly aligned nematic liquid crystal, or the like as a liquid crystal mode of a phase difference controlling liquid crystal device is disclosed in JP-A-11-174489.
However, in the liquid crystal display apparatus using the aforementioned phase difference controlling liquid crystal device, although a range where a contrast ratio becomes 10:1 is slightly narrow due to the switching of the phase difference controlling liquid crystal device, there are problems in that a boundary value of a polar angle in the associated range is about 50% to 70% of the before-switching one, a whole change in the contrast is small, and it is difficult to sufficiently control viewing angle. In particular, since sufficient viewing can be generally obtained with a contrast ratio of about 2:1, the aforementioned technique is not a practical display technique for preventing persons existing at left and right side from viewing the display screen by limiting the viewing angle.